Haunted
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Sequel to Let the Games Begin! A few days has passed since Dean, Sam, and Castiel had left. But, the demon wants it's revenge and comes back to torture Ponyboy, in the same time, he hopes to erasing the existence of the Winchesters. Gabriel sends Team Free Will back in time to help the poor boy before it's too late. One-Shot. Dedicated to awolnation319. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or Supernatural.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to awolnation319.**

**o-o-o**

It has been a few days since Sam, Dean, and Castiel have left the past and back into the future. It also has been a few days since Ponyboy has last left the house, let alone his and Soda's room. Everyone, even Dally and Steve, were worried. Whenever they go up to check on Ponyboy, he would be in the same place that he was before; pressing his back to a corner of the room, knees being hugged. Ponyboy's eyes were bloodshot and wide, making quick glances around the room. Ponyboy has lost more weight, which wasn't at all too good because he was still recovering from when the demon has possessed him. They had tried to move him, but whenever they tried, Ponyboy would push them away and shake even more then he did before. The gang assumed that it was trauma from killing all of those people when he was possessed, but it was much more than that. Ponyboy hasn't spoken to anyone, not even Soda or Johnny. He wanted to tell them about the frequent visits from the demon, but the demon had said that if he let's out a peak, he'll kill him. He believed him. Ponyboy had once tried to open his mouth to tell Soda once, but the demon came back and stood beside Pony with a scowl. When Soda left the room, the demon grabbed around Ponyboy's neck, and started choking him. The torture only stopped when Soda came back to grab his hat for work.

"Ponyboy!" The demon whined while leaning on Ponyboy's shoulder. "Pay attention to me, I'm bored." Ponyboy didn't respond causing the demon to frown. The demon, having the same exact image as Ponyboy, stood up and left the room in a black cloud. Even though the demon was exorcised, he didn't go back to hell and stayed to torment his last host.

Darry walked in the room, hoping that Ponyboy would be fine. But it only has gotten worse. He walked over to Ponyboy only to get a small stiffening reaction. "Ponyboy, I called a psychiatrist to help you. He'll be coming in tomorrow." Darry left the room, making Ponyboy exposed to the demon once again.

**o-o-o**

Team Free Will walked out of the forest after vanquishing the restless spirit that attacked everyone that hiked there. They went back to the impala to drive out, but there was someone leaning against the car. Well, Gabriel was leaning against the car with a small concerned frown besides his playful smile.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, opening up the trunk of the impala before throwing his weapons in there.

"Do you remember Ponyboy?" Gabriel started, sort of startling the three humans.

"Yeah. Why?" Sam replied.

"The demon's back."

"Sons of bitches, we only left for a few days." Dean growled.

"As far as I know, the demon stayed in Tulsa. It is much like what Sam went through with Lucifer but the demon is actually there." Castiel said.

"Exactly! If Ponyboy gets any worse, than you can kiss your asses goodbye." Gabriel stated.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The butterfly effect." Sam gasped out in realization, earning a dude-what-the-hell look from Dean. "I don't think that the demon was supposed to stay and is out of place in history. So, if Ponyboy is in a mental situation, he might kill himself or never recover."

"Ponyboy was supposed to be successful, but at this rate, none of that would happen and it would change all the events in the world. For all we know, it would cause your father's death so that you wouldn't be alive. Now go do your role as hunters!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the three found their way back in the street of Tulsa.

**o-o-o**

Darry came back in the room the next day with a psychiatrist and pointed to his brother. "He has been like this for nearly a week now."

The psychiatrist nodded. "Alright, I'll go check on him. Can you leave the room and make sure that no one gets in?" Darry nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. The psychiatrist swerved his attention to Ponyboy, his lips turning into a malicious smile before his eyes veiled in black. Ponyboy gasped and tried to push away from the demon, which resulted in nothing.

"You look so pitiful, Ponyboy. Do you want me to take over again so that you can rest?" He asked, earning a quick shake of the head. The demon walked over, grabbing a handful on hair, and pulled up. Ponyboy gasped, but didn't make a sound. "All it takes is a little push before the Winchesters cease to exist. But wait, I forgot to tell you. You do know that your parents didn't die in that automobile wreckage, right?"

Ponyboy's ears perked up to listen even though he didn't want too. "What do you mean?" He croaked out. Those were his first words since the Winchesters and Castiel left.

"I killed your parents~" the demon's voice was singsong. "They died before the crash. I made sure I plunged a pole in their bodies nicely. I aimed it so well that their hearts were in the ends of the hollow tubes."

"No…"

"Oh, yes! If I can kill them, I can kill your brothers." The demon held Ponyboy by neck and lifted him in the air. Ponyboy's legs dangled as he gasped out for air.

**o-o-o**

The three made it to there destination, and knocked on the door. It swung open and Darry stared at them in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Darry asked.

"No time to explain. Where's Ponyboy? He's in trouble." Sam said. Darry moved away, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"In his room… But there is a psychiatrist in there. You're not supposed to interrupt."

The three looked at each other before pushing there way in and went to the Ponyboy's room. The current members of the gang that was there followed curiously. Dean kicked open the door and everyone saw the psychiatrist suffocating the poor greaser.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean raced to the doctor and plied him away from the teen. He held him as Sam started to fling punches at the demon. Castiel approached in terrified greaser, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He could feel him relax at the touch. Ponyboy was relieved that the hunters came back. The doctor yelled as the black smoke left his body and out the window crack. Soda, Darry, and Johnny (who were the only greasers there) raced to Ponyboy in concern.

"Pony, are you okay?" Soda asked, taking his kid brother from Castiel. Ponyboy stiffened again when he saw the demon in the corner of the room, once again taking his form. No one noticed it though. Dean noticed the terrified look in a particular direction. He turned around to see what was there only to find nothing.

_So it is just like when Sam was tormented by Lucifer… _Dean thought. "Is he right there?" Dean then asked, gaining everyone's attention. Ponyboy bit his lip in nervousness, contemplating if he should answer truthfully or not. The demon scowled at him, but he also felt safer that the hunters were here. Then again, it's not like they could see him. What should he do? Sam turned to Ponyboy, instantly placing a hand on his head.

"Ponyboy, listen to me. He's not really there. We're proof of it. We can't see it. It's alright."

"It'll come back…" Ponyboy whispered. As if on command a lamp flew at them.

"Duck!" Sam commanded, making everyone fling to the floor. The lamp crashed against the wall and shattered. The doctor woke up with a groan and sat up, instantly getting pelted with a hardcover book. He went down again. The door slammed shut and the demon approached Ponyboy. No one noticed as it caressed his cheek and bent down to his level.

"It's time for you to pay, Ponyboy." The demon growled lashing out. Ponyboy felt claws sink in his arm and saw blood run off his arm. Ponyboy gasped in pain and shut his eyes. He opened them again to see the demon gone. The scratch marks didn't bleed but it had left three lines going from one side of his arm to the other. Everything was quiet.

"Everyone alright?" Soda asked.

"I'm fine…" Came Johnny's small voice.

"We're good." Sam added. The three gang members went down. The three hunters were about to follow, Ponyboy being taken down by Castiel, when Ponyboy stopped the three. Ponyboy grabbed something from under the mattress and handed it to them. It was the knife that the demon dropped when leaving Ponyboy. The knife was an exact replica of Ruby's knife.

"I grabbed this before we left the chapel." Ponyboy admitted. "Please, get rid of that demon."

"We'll try our best."

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy was sitting on the couch when it came again. "You gave them the knife?!" The demon hissed at him standing in front of him. Ponyboy froze up and averted his attention somewhere else.

_It's just my imagination… _He tried to calm himself down but it didn't help. Soda was in the kitchen, making a colorful dinner when a knife flew at him. He was pushed down by Dean.

"Damn it, Ponyboy. Pay attention." Dean exclaimed. Soda whirled around and saw the knife on the wall. He gapped in horror.

"Oh, baby, are you alright? That knife moved on its own." Soda tried to reason.

"The demon blocked my view. I couldn't see…" He sat back up and glanced at his trembling hands.

"I'll kill you Ponyboy!" The demon cursed. More knives flew at them and Soda jumped out of the way. Dean pulled Ponyboy out of the way again. Footsteps came closer and Sam came down the stairs with Castiel.

"Everyone alright?" Sam asked. He saw the knives. Everyone went outside, hoping it wasn't as bad as inside. Ponyboy curled up in a ball.

"I don't think it's like what happened with Lucifer and me." Sam said. Castiel nodded.

"I don't think so either. I think the demon is just invisible and only Ponyboy could see and hear it." Castiel added.

"It…It looks just like me…" Ponyboy said.

"Demon's don't have a physical form. They can probably look like anyone if it will mess with your mind."

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy was sleeping for the first time in a long time. It made him uneasy, but Castiel told him it was the best thing to do. They didn't dare tell him it was part of their plan to stop the demon. The three hunters hang out in the living room, chatting quietly so they can listen if the demon was coming in. They just needed the small signal. Soda was told to stay at Two-Bit's house today and Darry was doing a late night shift. Currently, it was just Ponyboy and the hunters in the house.

The demon stepped through the window, camouflaging into the darkness in his new host's body. It crept over to the sleeping figure and grabbed Soda's pillow. The demon pinned Ponyboy down, jolting him awake. Ponyboy tried to scream and kick him away but the demon was far heavier than him and his screams were muffled by the pillow. But, it was loud enough for the trained ears of the hunters. The door slammed open and Sam lunged forward, tackling the man off of Ponyboy. Dean went forward and stabbed the demon with a knife. In the rupture of red light, the demon died down. Castiel made sure Ponyboy was alright. He helped him up in a sitting position and wiped away the teen's stray tears.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ponyboy responded with a small nod, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's 100% over now, right? No more?" He asked.

"It was sent strait back to hell this time." Dean confirmed.

**o-o-o**

The next day, Ponyboy slept in. Everyone, but Darry and Dally, were in the living room. A few figures formed out of midair in the center of the room, making everyone look at them. Their stood Gabriel, a few stripper girls all over him.

"You guys done yet?" He asked, taking a bite from a chocolate bar. The gang that was there was too flabbergasted to talk. Well, Johnny was red and was looking away, glad that Ponyboy wasn't here to see this. He still was pretty innocence.

"Really, Gabriel?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nice! I love your taste." Dean commented, smiling. Gabriel smiled back.

"Let's just go." Sam ordered. Gabriel smiled and was about to snap his fingers when Steve asked a question.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve asked.

"I am the archangel, Gabriel." He snapped his fingers and the three hunters and the angel disappeared.


End file.
